Grendel (New Earth)
and Satan as his parents. Of all the soldiers of Satan, Grendel was the favorite and seemed to have some birthright to the throne of Hell. Early Years The happiness that existed in the Castle Hrothgar of Spear-Danes infuriated Satan. Every year he sent Grendel to kill a number of Hrothgar's citizens to torment the King. Each year Grendel killed at least 30 people, and no more, so the chase of Hrothgar's own invincible monster could last forever. In desperation the king sought the help of Ecgtheow's son,the legendary Beowulf, to kill the monster. However, Grendel proved to powerful for him. For unknown reasons Satan himself sent Beowulf and his friends on a quest through the European and African continents to find potion that would make him stronger than Grendel. Upon hearing this Grendel rebelled, killing Satan's soldiers in order to get his attention while secretly making plans to kill him. To placate Grendel's fury, Satan teleported Beowulf and his friends Wiglaf and Hondscio back to Spear-Danes in the days of Grendel's annual rampage. Because he still had not found the potion he and his friends sought Beowulf had to face Grendel without any advantage. Grendel tore apart Hondscio which satisfied him temporarily. Again Satan sent Beowulf and Wiglaf to Africa to continue their search. Eventually Grendel realized that Satan feared that he could replace him and saw Grendel's death as a way to secure his throne. Moreover, Grendel's mother heard that Satan had made Dracula his replacement. Furious, Grendel went to Hell and using a stalactite of silver from the throne room like a spear, dealt Satan a mortal wound. With the death of Satan Grendel took control of the Underworld. Some years later, Grendel faced the vengeance of Dracula and Beowulf but both were unable to kill him. D'grth After a request from Stalker, Wonder Woman traveled to Grendel's dimension after Beowulf. In a local tavern the two faced magically transformed peasants which worshipped Grendel. Later with Claw they went to Stalker's dimension to kill D'grth where they were greeted by Grendel, who was apparently serving him. However, he did not engage the heroes in battle. When Diana fell with D'grth to the edge of the world she used an Rock of Eternity's fragment to open a portal to Earth. Grendel followed without anyone knowing and found the apartment where Wonder Woman lived as Diana Prince. Scandal Savage's Brother Sometime later, Grendel was locked up in a super prison created by an entrepreneur known as Mr.Smyth. Smyth based his prison on Dante's Divine Comedy and wanted a "Devil" living there. Grendel signed an agreement with Smyth: he would kill Smyth's rogue mercenaries and in return he would be given Wonder Woman (who had been captured while investigating the prison) as a sacrifice. Grendel was released, killed a number of Smyth's guards and overcame rogue mercenaries Bane and Scandal Savage, whom he recognized as his sister, with ease. However, Diana managed to break free and killed Grendel by breaking his neck. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = * Grendel is also known as the Blood-Beast of Satan, the Keeper of Sins, the Life-Persecutor, the Kingslayer, the Beast of Antiquity and Son of Cain. * Grendel says that Vandal Savage, to whom he refers as Cain, is his father, claiming that Savage "mounted the cave beast of my mother." | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:1975 Character Debuts Category:Characters adapted from other works